


甜蜜炮彈

by amber5116



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber5116/pseuds/amber5116
Summary: 【情人節快樂】*內含加丘/米斯達
Relationships: Ghiaccio/Reader, Guido Mista/Reader
Kudos: 4





	甜蜜炮彈

**Author's Note:**

> 【情人節快樂】
> 
> *內含加丘/米斯達

/加丘/

“喂…加丘，你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？”

你的半個身子都吊在沙發上，不安分的隨著重力慵懶的滑下來，像只沒骨頭的軟體動物。看來這已經很明顯了，你的小男友真不怎麼識趣，但這都已經到晚上了，還是沒記起來嗎？客廳中从屏幕裡微微發出的熒光，他像是開了你的語音屏蔽那樣，身子還是穩坐如泰山，你沒什麼耐性的爬到他身邊，用手開始推讓著他的後背。

“喂！我在和你說話呢！你到底聽沒聽到啊！？”

加丘不滿的咂咂嘴，好像還在一邊咯咯磨牙，你心想他有什麼可生氣的，我才是受罪的那個好吧。

“有話快說有屁快放，別打擾我玩遊戲！”

你的身體猛地一下彈起來，雙手在他藍色的鬈發中胡亂非為起來。你都這麼旁敲側擊一整天了，怎麼還是不能讓他愚笨的腦瓜開竅呢？這人真是沒情趣。

“今天是情人節！情人節啊！！你就不能有點表示嗎！？”

加丘也有點發惱了，他把手柄丟在一邊，像掃蒼蠅那樣把你趕走。

“情人節又怎樣，你還不是得吃喝拉撒那樣過，你現在説還有什麼用嗎！？”

“你這人到底識不識趣啊！這遊戲就這麼好玩？”

“比情人節好玩！白癡！”

他突然把頭偏向一邊，不怎麼敢看你，這人就是刀子嘴豆腐心，高級口嗨玩家。

“嘖…真是麻煩，你要不要一起來玩？免得你又在這瞎嚷嚷！”

“加丘，你害羞啦？”你開始蹭鼻子上臉，這反應簡直和家裡那隻發脾氣的老花貓沒什麼區別。

“你他媽怎麼這麼囉嗦啊！我警告你，過了這村可就沒這店了，到底玩不玩！？”

“好好好，玩玩玩。讓我看看你有什麼好玩的碟子。”

你的整個身體都鑽進了那個巨大的木頭櫃子裡，卻遲遲翻不到什麼好東西。

“加丘…你這怎麼都是單機遊戲啊？”

“廢話！平常就我一個人玩。快點過來，別找了，我這有一張多人碟。”

“這是什麼？我好像沒玩過。”

“《overcooked》，我這就這麼一張多人碟，你玩不玩？”

“行吧，這怎麼玩？”

“你負責切菜就行了，剩下的我來，你可別給我拖後腿。”

說真的，這個遊戲前期還沒有那麼刁鑽，听加丘指揮就差不多了。但到了後面幾關，沒錯，就是會噴火那幾關，真的就變成《分手廚房》了，你突然覺得加丘就是故意的，這種遊戲情人節拿出來玩也祇有他了。

“快點！快點把番茄給我啊！”

“你他媽別催，我這不正在切嗎？臥槽，怎麼又著火了！”

“你閉嘴，唉臥槽，你怎麼把它扔垃圾桶了，傳遞物品不是那個鍵！”

“媽的！怎麼又Game over了，老娘不玩了！什麼破遊戲，花錢買受罪。”

你把ps手柄狠狠的往旁邊一摔，跑去冰箱那邊找飲料降降火。

“白癡，摔壞我手柄我找你要？也就你這種人玩不好這個遊戲了！”

“你還敢說我！？”你沒點輕重的往沙發上一灘，上面的雜誌全都掉下來了，加丘也爬上來了，估計被地板硌得慌。“你剛剛要是沒掉下去我也可以給你的好吧，懶得跟你計較！”

“嘁，算了算了，我也懶得說你，還有可樂嗎？”

“冰箱里，自己去拿！”

行吧，這算是你這輩子過的最糟糕的情人節了，不僅沒禮物，還他媽窩了一肚子的火。都怪加丘，真是個老古的木頭。

“喂，加丘！”  
你看著手中的易拉罐環，并把它舉了起來，情人節受了這麼大的氣能不拿他找點樂子嗎？

“你願意嫁給我嗎？易拉罐限定鉄制戒指，好好考慮一下吧？”

他不出意料的開始呲牙咧嘴，青筋暴起，周圍的空氣都冷了一點。你的臉上浮出得逞的笑容，剛剛的气也全消了。

“滾啊！”

/米斯達/

“喂！誰啊，一大早的！？”

手機鈴吵吵嚷嚷餉了三四道，你沒辦法不接電話。

“是我呀，米斯達，今天不是情人節嗎？昨天可是你約我出來的唉。”

“可現在這麼早，還下著雨…你打來做什麼？”  
你有些煩躁的揉著亂髮，這頭髮幾天沒洗了，都快在家裡長蘑菇了，叫你怎麼出去見人啊。

“你確定嗎？現在都中午了，你是不是又沒聽到闹鐘啊！？”

“啥？臥槽！該死！我昨晚忘記上闹鐘了，抱歉抱歉，我收拾一下就下來。”

你被他的話嚇得一激靈，一溜煙的从被窩裡頭竄出來，下床的時候還扭到了腳趾，在電話里痛的哇哇直叫，對面的青年歎了口氣，過了好一會才發出點聲音，嘴裡頭熙熙攘攘的嘀咕著你的不守時。自己的腦袋怎麼就這麼不好使呢？你聽著他的抱怨，心裡也變得沒脾氣起來。

“算了算了，你慢慢來吧。我已經到你家樓下的咖啡廳了，你梳洗好了再打給我吧。”

你轉頭走進浴室，床頭籠子里的青襠子又在叫了，它平常永遠眯著眼睛，祇有巳時已近，它才會唱一會，洗個澡，抖下一團小霧伸展到廊內片刻的夕陽光景里，今天或許是受了下雨的影響，完全不同於往日了。說來也奇怪，那不勒斯一下雨，什麼顏色都鬱起來，屋頂，瓦灰，點子，霞白，寶石眼的好處這才展現出來。

要處理你那一頭鬈發是漫長的，它們總是會像沾了膠水那樣黏在一起，打結，分叉，都是老毛病了。好不容易沖走最後一輪泡沫，水聲和窗外的雨聲混雜在一起，你把花灑關掉，潮濕的浴室產生了一層薄霧，吸附上你的皮膚表面。這可不是什麼好事，它只會讓你覺得越來越冷。周圍不怎麼友好的冷空氣催促著你的腳後跟，好讓你快點尋找幾件能夠保暖的織物。

出乎你意料的是，米斯達現在端端正正的坐在你的床上，手裡拿著一大束香檳玫瑰，正對著你笑。你現在就裹了一條浴巾，估計是還沒睡醒的緣故，你緩緩的爬上了他的膝蓋，跪坐在他的腿上，雙手環抱住後頸，埋進了頸窩裡頭。你的皮膚摩挲在他的毛衣領上，米斯達抱著你的手不怎麼敢亂浪。你深深的吸了口氣，嗯…肉桂，咖啡豆，檸檬草，還有些其他香料的味道一股腦竄進鼻腔里。他的身體很熱，你窩在他的怀裡，自己的身體有些不相符，有點畸零，像抽空了脊髓，蘆索又生硬，沒有汁水。你沒作聲，隔了一會才抬起頭來和他對視，穿過他的棕色虹膜內，有一陣暖流稀出。

“你是不是又吃了肉桂卷，難得你身上不是臭的。”

“是呀，我買了花，花店老闆說很多女生都喜歡這種。”

你看了看被冷落在一旁的花束，淡奶油的顏色沒這麼豔俗，難為他有心了。

“嗯…我很喜歡，不過你怎麼上來了。”

“想你了不就來了。快點穿上衣服吧，別著涼了。”

他又笑了起來，把寬大的針織毛衣胡亂的套上你的腦袋，包頭發的頭巾被帶了下來，上面的水滴一點一點的滴落个不停，但顯然你們兩個都不怎麼在意。

“油嘴滑舌。”

你點了點他的鼻尖，親吻上他的嘴角，算是他等待已久的回報了。

“不過我可沒有買禮物，抱歉囉。”

“我到不在意這個啦，不過這個天氣是沒法陪你出去玩了。”

米斯達把你从他身上抱下來，放在床上，腦袋四處亂望，似乎在尋找著些什麼。

“你在找什麼呢？”

“吹風機啊，你這樣下去衣服不都打濕了。”

“米斯達。”

他突然被你叫住，腦袋也不亂望了，眼睛開始和你對視起來，可見藤蔓一般的紅絲爬上了他的臉蛋。外頭的雨聲很吵鬧，但你明白什麼能清晰的傳到他的耳廓里。

“我愛你，情人節快樂。”


End file.
